


Saved

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate prompt: Deyhydration, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Alec always comes for him.





	Saved

Magnus glared at the IV in his hand and wondered if he had the strength to portal out. He hated being in the Institute infirmary, and Alec knew this, thus the constant companionship of Isabelle, Clary, or Simon . If he was going to make his escape, it would be now when he had a rare moment to himself. He reached over and began peeling back the tape and trying to extract the needle.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Of course, Alec would walk in right now. Not that he wasn’t thrilled to see his husband. It had been a trying few days, and despite his current predicament, seeing Alec soothed him in a way only Alec could.

“Ah, my darling husband. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Alec leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before taking a seat on the side of the bed, taking care not to jostle him. Magnus knew his husband well. He took in his easy smile and still damp hair. A quick glance at his hands showed that even the smallest nick had been healed. And the most telling being the fact that Magnus had been in the infirmary for the past twelve hours since being rescued and this was the first time he’d seen his husband since then.

“Busy day?”

Alec gave him an easy shrug. “I’m sorry. I had some lose ends to tie up. But I cleared my schedule, and I’m all yours now. Once this IV drip is done, we should be able to go home.”

Magnus almost smiled. His head still hurt, and his body ached, but if all he had to do was endure another twenty minutes, maybe he should keep quiet and go with it. But easy had never been his style.

“Are you going to tell me what you and your missing parabatai were really doing, or do you intend to leave it up to my stimulating imagination?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s over now,” Alec said.

“Then you can tell me,” Magnus pressed. Alec didn’t normally tell him every detail of his day, but Magnus felt he had a right to know what was going on. “I’m assuming my captor has been turned over to the Clave, but that shouldn’t have taken twelve hours. You did arrest him and turn him over?”

Alec stared at him for a moment.

Magnus couldn’t help the feeling of dread that was starting to build inside him. He had no love for the man who had held him in an underground dungeon for three days, but he didn’t want Alec jeopardizing his career to extract revenge.

“Alexander, you didn’t….”

“No!” Alec growled, “but I should have.”

“He’s not worth it”

“Somebody hurt you.”

“Alexander.”

“No. You don’t understand. He _hurt_ you. You were gone for three days. He didn’t give you any food or water. You were covered in bruises, dehydrated and barely conscious. There is no reality where that is ok.”

Magnus stared at the man before him, his sweet Alexander. There were times when Magnus forgot what Alec was, and it was a startling reminder to see a Shadowhunter in all his fury sitting before him.

“He’s alive, and I turned him over to the Clave. But before I did, I made sure that everyone in the Shadow World knows better than to even think of touching you. And if they’re stupid enough to try it, so be it. They were warned.”

Magnus understood. He would have reacted the same if Alec had been taken, maybe not even so generous. He could also hear the fear in his husband’s voice over what could have been. It was over now, and as long as Alec hadn’t compromised himself, Magnus was ready to put it in the past.

“I knew you would come for me,” Magnus said. “You always do.”


End file.
